Letters to the other side
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Summary: AU. Después de la traición de Chris a su equipo, Wesker debe perseguirlo a lo largo del mundo, dejando atrás a la única persona que le importa: Claire Redfield.
1. Washington Post

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

RECORTE DEL "WASHINGTON POST"

E.U. LLORA SANGRE: RACCOON ES BORRADA DEL MAPA

(De nuestro corresponsal en la costa este)

Trenton, Nueva Jersey. 2 de octubre. Una de las más grandes y súbitas desgracias jamás acontecidas en la historia de nuestro país tuvo lugar hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, resultando en consecuencias extraordinarias.

Durante las últimas semanas, la atmósfera de Raccoon estaba muy cargada, nada extraordinario en el mes de septiembre. Sin embargo, entre los días 26 y 27 de septiembre, eventos de inimaginables dimensiones comenzaron a ocurrir en la ciudad, y el pánico pronto inundó a la población. Lo que en el pentágono fue calificado de una histeria masiva por una pandemia de rabia, pronto el personal de la CDC, enviados a contener el brote, lo describieron como una verdadera pesadilla surgida del séptimo círculo del infierno.

Criaturas que únicamente habían sido descritas en cuentos de ficción y en películas de horror de los sábados de _matineé_ corrían libres por las calles volviendo reales las peores pesadillas de muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad. Los pocos sobrevivientes a la desgracia son incapaces de describir el caos y el terror que se experimentó en la ciudad. Lo que para nosotros fueron apenas cinco días hábiles, para las víctimas de Raccoon fue un siglo de sangre, muerte y miedo.

Las fuerzas policiales y la milicia de Raccoon resultaron completamente inefectivas para combatir a las criaturas que inundaron las calles de la ciudad, y para la madrugada del 28 de septiembre no quedaba un solo elemento de la ley quien fuese capaz de defender al civil desprotegido. La gran mayoría de los sobrevivientes tuvieron que salir de la ciudad por sus propios medios; menos del dos por ciento de la población de Raccoon sobrevivió a la guerra que tuvo lugar en las calles y edificios, antiguos hogares de más de cien mil personas.

Ante la peligrosa situación desatada en la ciudad de Raccoon, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América tomó una decisión de extremas dimensiones: en altas horas de la noche del dia 30 de septiembre se dio la orden de esterilización de la ciudad, la cual se llevó a cabo con armas de gran calibre disparadas contra la misma y su extinta población. Los altos mandos militares mantienen la información respecto a las armas usadas para cumplir dicha orden en secreto, aunque se especula que pudiesen ser misiles nucleares similares a los utilizados durante las pruebas de armamento en Nevada.

Para el dia primero de octubre, la ciudad Raccoon había sido borrada por completo del mapa.

"... es una verdadera desgracia lo ocurrido en Raccoon y podemos asegurar a la población de que las acciones tomadas para prevenir otro desastre igual serán la máxima prioridad de nuestro gobierno. Lo sucedido en la ciudad se investigará a fondo y no quedará sin respuesta...", fueron las palabras del general Murray a pocas horas de su nombramiento como Secretario de la Defensa después de la renuncia del general Yaxley.

En el Washington Post lamentamos la pérdida de las miles de vidas en Raccoon y enviamos el más sentido pésame a las familias de las víctimas de esta desgracia.


	2. Forbes

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _FORBES MAGAZZINE. 12 de octubre._

CAÍDA EN LA BOLSA: UMBRELLA CORP. SE DECLARA EN BANCARROTA

A menos de quince días de la desgracia ocurrida en Raccoon, Corporación Umbrella, la máxima farmacéutica del país, ha declarado su bancarrota después de una caída de 56 puntos en Wall Street, producto de la pérdida de su casa matriz ubicada en el centro de la desaparecida ciudad de Raccoon.

Ante este acontecimiento, los principales inversionistas de Umbrella han decidido vender las acciones restantes y desprenderse de los últimos laboratorios y centros de desarrollo que sobreviven a la catástrofe, en aras de evitar perder lo poco que aún quedaba y decidiendo enfocar su vista en nuevos horizontes con empresas más frescas, entre las que se encuentran WillPharma y Tricell Inc.

Los miembros prominentes de la corporación se niegan a dar declaraciones mientras que una crisis de empleo ha comenzado ante el inminente despido de los más de sesenta mil trabajadores de Umbrella. Los empresarios y banqueros temen que para el final de la quincena el dólar haya devaluado su valor con respecto al euro debido a la caída de la farmacéutica en la bolsa.


	3. The New York Times

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

THE NEW YORK TIMES. 16 de octubre.

UMBRELLA CORP: CULPABLE DEL DESASTRE EN ARKLAY

En un curioso giro de los acontecimientos, Corporación Umbrella, empresa farmacéutica que recientemente fue declarada en bancarrota después de la destrucción de su casa matriz en Raccoon, ha sido acusada de provocar el brote biológico que terminó con la ciudad de la cual aún no se enfrían las cenizas de la desgracia.

Mientras las autoridades realizan una profunda y ardua investigación sobre actividades ilícitas y peligrosas de la desintegrada farmacéutica, en la corte ha sido declarada culpable de las desapariciones y muertes ocurridas en las montañas Arklay.

Las autoridades de Washington D.C. nos han indicado que, desde la desgracia en las montañas Arklay, se realiza una investigación respecto a las actividades realizadas por la corporación, misma investigación que fue solicitada por el ex—capitán de los S.T.A.R.S y sobreviviente tanto de Arklay como de Raccoon City: Albert Wesker.

El Secretario de la Defensa declaró para el New York Times "... el capitán Wesker nos advirtió, después de las situaciones desarrolladas durante el mes de julio en las montañas Arklay, sobre supuestas actividades ilícitas de la corporación, así como de un trabajo de espionaje montado dentro del desaparecido grupo élite de la policía de Raccoon, mismo que dio como resultado un amotinamiento durante una misión en dichas montañas. Dicho amotinamiento fue liderado por el ex—agente Christopher Redfield, quien se encuentra en paradero desconocido. Por desgracia, y como suele ocurrir en estos casos la investigación, incluso con las pruebas reunidas por parte del capitán, tardó en proceder debido al fuerte equipo de abogados pertenecientes a la corporación Umbrella, así como el poder monetario que los respaldaba. Es lamentable que una desgracia como la de Raccoon haya sido necesaria para tomar en cuenta la palabra de un hombre justo como lo es el capitán Wesker…"

El capitán, ahora reasignado a un grupo de investigación contra el terrorismo biológico, fue recibido en la oficina oval donde el presidente le otorgó una condecoración por su servicio en Arklay y su integridad durante la tragedia de Raccoon.


	4. Chicago Sun-Times

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _CHICAGO SUN-TIMES. 18 de julio._

EL NEGOCIO DE UMBRELLA CORP FUE LA MUERTE MISMA

Washington, DC. Han pasado más de diez meses desde que la desgracia llamó a la puerta de los habitantes de ciudad Raccoon. Y mientras las cenizas donde antiguamente estaba la ciudad se enfrían lentamente y los nombres de los habitantes que perecieron aún están frescos en la efigie que se erigió en su honor, en los tribunales finalmente declaran culpable a la empresa farmacéutica por provocar dicho desastre.

No obstante para los sobrevivientes y el resto del mundo, la victoria sobre Umbrella es una victoria vacía y amarga, pues aunque la verdad salió a la luz, se tienen presentes los experimentos biológicos que hoy día nos advierten de una nueva clase de guerra, una guerra que no estamos listos para combatir, una guerra que costó la vida de una creciente ciudad.

"... los peligros de la experimentación son algo que los activistas estuvieron advirtiéndonos durante años. Los riesgos de usar la ciencia para jugar con la vida de los animales y las personas, la forma en que Umbrella y sus científicos decidieron adoptar un papel de dioses y crear estas monstruosas vidas, son muestra de la irresponsabilidad así como el poco respeto que tenemos por la creación. La desgracia de Raccoon pudo haberse evitado si tan solo hubiésemos actuado con un poco de humildad, escuchando las opiniones de quienes nos rodean…" fueron las palabras del representante de WillPharma después de una mesa de diálogo con activistas de TerraSave.

A lo largo del país se han movilizado diversos grupos manifestándose contra las restantes farmacéuticas, así como contra laboratorios y empresas cuyo giro se desenvuelve en la experimentación química y biológica, mientras que en otros países, la Organización de las Naciones Unidas ha comenzado a poner en marcha los nuevos reglamentos y leyes en aras de regular los procedimientos en cuanto al manejo, uso y aplicación de los materiales biológicos. Un esfuerzo para lograr que las empresas dedicadas a esta clase de investigaciones no tomen poderes más allá de su capacidad ni mucho menos usen las vidas de las personas como materia prima.

"... Umbrella es la prueba misma de lo que la arrogancia y la desmedida ambición pueden hacer, lo que usar los recursos de nuestro planeta sin ningún respeto ni cuidado pueden provocar. Esperamos que esto cambie la mentalidad de todos aquellos quienes se dedican a la investigación y los ponga sobre aviso de lo que el descuido y la irresponsabilidad pueden lograr. Así, comiencen a trabajar con mayor mesura…" declaró un representante anónimo de TerraSave.

Mientras tanto, continúa la búsqueda de los desaparecidos directivos de Umbrella, quienes aún deben rendir cuentas por los crímenes contra la humanidad perpetrados por la compañía, al igual que el ex—agente Christopher Redfield, quien enfrentará cargos por alta traición y genocidio.

La ONU, en respuesta a toda la presión de los diversos países y sus organizaciones no gubernamentales, ha comenzado ya conferencias para la regulación de armas químicas y biológicas así como la posible creación de una Organización Mundial para la Prevención y Regulación de Armas Químicas y Biológicas.


	5. 9 de Mayo

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield.

9 de mayo

 _Dearheart:_

Perdona, ante todo, mi largo silencio, aunque la explicación es muy simple: me he visto literalmente abrumado por las labores que debo realizar en esta larga jornada que día a día todos atravesamos. La vida de un agente no siempre es cómoda.

Anhelo estar a tu lado, al borde del mar, para charlar como siempre y construir nuestros castillos en el aire.

Sí, he trabajado mucho porque quiero poder colaborar en todo lo que sea posible a repeler todas las desgracias que desde Raccoon han acaecido sobre nuestro mundo. Estudió a nuestro enemigo asiduamente y dedicó largas horas a la mejora de mi desempeño en campo, cada cosa aprendida, cada tiro que acierto es un paso más hacia la paz que hemos perdido desde aquel desastre.

En algunas ocasiones escribo mis viajes en un diario, escribo cada vez que siento la necesidad de hacerlo confiando al papel todo lo que pasa por mi mente, tal vez algún día pueda mostrarte si hay algún párrafo que merezca la pena. Para mí es una catarsis que me permite despejar mis pensamientos en las más largas y oscuras horas de la noche.

Deseo confiarte todas mis reflexiones y proyectos, todos mis planes, pero no por este medio tan volátil. Ardo ya en deseos de volver a tu lado y relatarte todo lo que he visto en las jornadas de viaje; algún día podremos ver todos estos países juntos y recorrerlos sin preocupaciones ni miedos, mientras tanto tendremos que estar conformes con lo que pueda compartir en estas palabras.

Dan las doce y debo partir, corazón.

Albert.

P.D. Cuando me escribas, cuéntame si has hecho una nueva obra. Anhelo ver una de tus tantas creaciones con el pincel…


	6. 20 de Mayo

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker.

20 de mayo.

Querido Albert:

En noches como esta, me carcomen las dudas y las incertidumbres acerca de tu paradero. ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Pasarás frío, dolor, miedo? ¿Tendrás alimento, un lugar decente donde dormir, te habrán lastimado en tus misiones? Experimento angustia y sufrimiento de sólo imaginar los horrores que enfrentas allá afuera. Y todo por culpa de mi propia sangre.

Me has dicho cientos, quizá miles de veces, que no debo darle vueltas al asunto; nada cambia perdiendo el tiempo en estúpidas suposiciones de lo que pudo ser y no es. Sin embargo, no termino por aceptar que es mi hermano Chris el culpable del brutal desarrollo de Umbrella. Nunca conseguí ver al monstruo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que sus golpes ya marcaban mi cuerpo y mi rostro.

Entonces llegaste tú. Coincidencia o quizá un hilo rojo que conduce nuestro destino. Te convertiste en el capitán de mi violento hermano y descubriste lo que en realidad hacía conmigo cuando su deber era protegerme. Sé que hiciste lo mejor, pero él y sus impulsos oscuros no cedieron. Lo que más lamento, sin embargo, no es que estuviera condenado a convertirse en un tirano, sino que sus crímenes te alejaron de mí.

Despierto por las noches temiendo que vengan a tocar la puerta para darme la mala noticia. Ansiedad, miedo, tristeza. Te espero sentada en la sala para que me ayudes a escapar de mi debilidad, de mi miedo a perderte. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estés. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar esta distancia. Sé que es tu deber, y jamás me entrometería ni buscaría con chantajes alejarte del campo de batalla, únicamente te pido, de rodillas, que vuelvas a casa a salvo. No mañana y acepto con dolor que no en un mes. Simplemente regresa.

Hace frío. Me iré a la cama. Estaré esperando tu próxima carta.

Claire.

PD. Hice un retrato tuyo. Sé que odias los dibujos de ti mismo, pero este tienes que verlo. Quizá podría adjuntar uno de los bocetos, ¿qué opinas?


	7. Diario de A Wesker I

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _FRAGMENTO DEL DIARIO DE ALBERT WESKER, ENCONTRADO EN UN CASILLERO POSTAL EN LONDRES, INGLATERRA._

Cuando conocí a Christopher Redfield lo primero que pensé fue que su aspecto de gnomo desgarbado, su mirada distraída y la forma en que parecía tener desinterés de todo a su alrededor. Dichas características lo convertirían más en una carga para el departamento que un elemento fuerte, capaz de mantener la entereza en su labor como miembro especial del equipo S.T.A.R.S. Pronto me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba: tras aquella fachada de muchacho despistado e idiota se ocultaba una verdadera maquinaria militar; tenía fuerza, no solo física sino también espiritual. Si bien no era listo, demostraba la astucia de una zarigüeya; poseía una tenacidad poco vista en jóvenes de su edad. Además, era observador. Lamentablemente demostraba una fuerte propensión a la violencia, un problema con la autoridad y, por supuesto, era iracundo, sumamente iracundo.

Y a pesar de su caótica lista de defectos, pronto sus virtudes lo convirtieron en un miembro indispensable del equipo. Se convirtió en uno de los pilares fundamentales de los S.T.A.R.S, y gracias a su apoyo era que el departamento estaba orgulloso del equipo...y de mí. Pensé que con la guía adecuada ese chico podría volverse un excelente hombre, quien con el apoyo necesario se podría lograr que llegara a un buen equilibrio. Cielo santo, qué equivocado estaba...

Chris Redfield resultó no ser más que un sucio manipulador, un verdadero psicópata dispuesto a sacrificar incluso a su propia sangre solo por ver el mundo arder. Y yo… yo que debí de haberlo notado, fui cegado por mi propio orgullo y arrogancia; no quise ver al monstruo detrás de la máscara. Dejé que el éxito de mi equipo me ofuscara de las verdaderas intenciones de Redfield, mismas que leí en el momento mismo en que me miró a los ojos y me respondió la pregunta más básica de todas.

Desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que había algo mal con él. Tuve la sensación de que algo ocultaba, no fue sino hasta que conocí a su hermana, Claire Redfield, que mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas. No fue sino hasta que la vi allí, parada en la lluvia, con los cardenales frescos en el rostro y cojeando por el dolor en la pierna y costado, que supe que había algo verdaderamente mal con Chris Redfield.

Claro, en principio ella no me dijo nada. Me tomó varios meses y muchas charlas para conocer lo que ocurría ocurre verdaderamente en la residencia Redfield. Ella era un cachorro temeroso; cualquier cosa le aterraba, pero finalmente me contó lo que sucedía en ese hogar… Para entonces, era demasiado tarde.

Para muchos el desastre comenzó con la destrucción de Raccoon; para mí comenzó en la mansión de Arklay, cuando Chris y el Equipo Alfa se volvieron en contra del beta y de mí, cuando muchos de mis elementos fueron asesinados y cuando casi encuentro mi fin. Después de Arklay, Redfield desapareció…

Ese fue el comienzo de todo para Claire y para mí. Aún hoy día, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento y culpa por todo lo que sucedió, por haber permitido que mis emociones nublaran mi razón, por haber dejado que mi ego controla mi instinto y haber silenciado a mi cabeza. Muchas tragedias se pudieron haber evitado si tan solo hubiese pensado mejor las cosas, si hubiese realizado mi labor como debía, pero no lo hice; eso costó miles de vidas con la destrucción de Raccoon.


	8. Diario de A Wesker II

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

DIARIO DE A. WESKER.

(Escrito en código.)

6 de junio. Tiene un largo tiempo que no escribo en este diario. Hay una razón muy sencilla: no he tenido tiempo. La labor que se realiza es tanta que simplemente no hay tiempo de nada más, y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo dedico a escribir a mi _dearheart_. No obstante, en momentos como este cuando el camino es largo y no queda más que esperar, es fácil que mis pensamientos viajan a sitios que simplemente no deseo pensar, a sitios que no deseo recordar…

Desde que se descubrió todo lo que Umbrella realizaba bajo la máscara de una farmacéutica preocupada, los viajes se volvieron más constantes. De un momento a otro el mercado negro se llenó de experimentos y muestras de los virus que comenzaron a pasar de mano a mano, el virus T, el virus G. Su presencia era cada vez más numerosa en los mercados del submundo; gobiernos corruptos en países que son potencias mundiales comprando las fórmulas de los virus para subyugar a la población de países menos desarrollados. Una nueva generación de guerras comenzó con la muerte de los ciudadanos de Raccoon porque, seamos sinceros, ¿qué clase de ventaja tienen las armas nucleares cuando un arma biológica puede terminar con una población entera y sin dañar sus recursos naturales? A este punto los ambiciosos solo requieren mantener un control sobre el sitio en donde liberaron el virus.

Y es lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

Grupos terroristas, corrupción gubernamental, empresas que han encontrado una salida "fácil" a las prohibiciones sobre construccion o explotacion de la tierra y los recursos de un área. Un plan sencillo, un plan inteligente y culpar al terrorismo, a Umbrella, al mercado negro, pero les ha dejado de importar la vida humana.

Pienso en Chris Redfield, en como parecía siempre interesado en ayudar al prójimo, en cómo podría haber sido el hijo preferido de cualquier familia, en cómo podría haber logrado grandes cosas, y en la manera que sonrió cuando liberó aquellas hordas de muertos vivientes contra nosotros, la forma en que hablo de los grandes planes de Umbrella, la forma en que miraba a sus compañeros morir, con la frialdad del asesino.


	9. 12 de Junio

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: " **Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield

12 de junio

 _Dearheart:_

Cada día y noche que pasa resiento más y más la lejanía, odiando más la distancia que nos separa. Extrañando tus sonrisas, miradas, tu melodiosa voz cada mañana y cada noche, extrañando ese largo verano que compartimos.

¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te encuentras a salvo? Deseo hoy más que nunca encontrarme a tu lado para sosegar tu corazón y mente de tantos pensamientos oscuros y de las sensaciones que éstos te provocan. No me agotaré de repetir que todo esto: el horror y la decadencia, el largo descenso al que tu hermano ha condenado a este mundo jamás ha sido ni será tu culpa. Tú, más que nadie, eres una víctima de su juego cruel y quien más ha sufrido sus acciones gracias a la sangre que ciegamente ha sido compartida desde el inicio de su existencia.

Te suplico no te martirices más por é. No deseo que sufras más por su causa, desearía haber llegado antes para librarte de todo el mal que te hizo; desearía haber hecho caso a las sospechas que desde un inicio tuve; desearía haber escuchado a mi instinto y no a mi razón. Al final que todo esto escalara al nivel que lo hizo no fue más que mi culpa al haber silenciado mis emociones y esperado a que actuase mi lógica, por no haber detenido a Chris Redfield cuando debí hacerlo y esperar como dictaba mi razón.

¿Sería distinto si hubiese actuado en cuanto vi la primer señal? ¿Hubiese podido evitar todo esto? ¿Chris Redfield habría tenido una oportunidad de redención si hubiese seguido mi corazón y no a mi cabeza? En mi interior se divide esta respuesta constante, en la cual mi lógica me dice que actue como debí, mientras mi corazon dice que no actúe lo suficientemente pronto…

Partimos ya corazón, espero mis viajes pronto me lleven a tu lado.

Albert.

P.D. Me gustaría ver una de tus obras, adjunta la que más te agrade corazón, la guardaré conmigo siempre.


	10. 24 de Junio

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: " **Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker.

24 de junio

Albert:

¿Sabes? Los periodistas han estado especulando acerca de cada aspecto de tu vida. Algunos, en desesperación por obtener la exclusiva y elevar las ventas de su periódico, han inventado las historias más alocadas acerca de tu origen, tus habilidades, tu pasado, tu presente, tus motivos para unirte y comandar a un escuadrón de élite.

Al parecer eres el nuevo superhéroe. Ya estoy esperando que tú y Jill Valentine tengan sus propios muñecos de acción. Debes estar riendo ante lo raro que resulta eso, pero es cierto. Leí que fuiste un experimento de los Estados Unidos de América para crear al soldado perfecto; que eres capaz de ver en la oscuridad; que te vieron saltar el muro de Berlín y hasta que te convertiste en policía porque perdiste al amor de tu vida a manos de un ladrón. Han creado una imagen tan romántica de ti y lo creen tan firmemente que a momentos me pregunto si algo de lo que dicen puede ser real.

Lo que sí se molestaron en investigar a fondo fue tu papel como capitán en Raccoon City. Realmente te importaban. Sé que te dolió perderlos. Sé que no eres una persona que tenga demasiadas relaciones interpersonales, y las que posees, no te planteas la posibilidad de que desaparezcan. Dijeron que eres leal, honesto, valiente y quizá demasiado necio para tu propio bien. Y luego… hablaron de Chris. Puntualmente, de tu relación con él. Señalaron que siempre fue el más problemático de tu escuadrón, y en quien elegiste confiar, extrañamente. Después, me enervaron la sangre; un estúpido declaró en televisión que eras tan culpable como todos de la catástrofe, por querer a Chris como un hijo, por protegerlo cuando claramente era un desequilibrado mental, por esperar "regresarlo al buen camino" mediante la disciplina y el orgullo militar, cuando era claro que se trataba de "un caso perdido".

El televisor ya no funciona. No soporto que te hayas convertido en su centro de polémica, y más cuando estás lejos intentando proteger los sucios traseros de esos idiotas. A veces pienso que este sacrificio no vale la pena, y que deberías ser un hombre egoísta y volver a mi lado.

Te extraño. Iré a leer un libro. Sigo furiosa. Por favor, no dejes de escribir, sabes que temo por ti y estas cartas son lo único que me alienta a continuar.

Claire.

PD. Adjunto el boceto de mi última obra. Se titula _Al infierno y de regreso_. No quiero enviarte tu retrato porque me mantiene pensando en ti.


	11. 14 de Julio

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield

Hillingham, 14 de julio

 _Dearheart:_

Agradezco en mi interior que estés a salvo, lejos de toda la desgracia y la negrura que acecha diariamente el mundo. Saberte segura es lo único que me mantiene tranquilo y sereno entre todo el tumulto y el horror que encuentro a donde quiera que voy.

Me encuentro en un pueblo de nombre Hillingham, ubicado en Maine, poco antes de terminar el condado de Penobscot. Es un pueblo demasiado pequeño como para figurar siquiera en los mapas. La ruta carretera que llega al mismo no aparece en ningún GPS; no creerías que se encuentra aquí si no fuese por las señalizaciones viales casi por completo borradas por acción de la naturaleza.

Lo que veníamos a hacer no era un trabajo complejo, ni siquiera fuera de la rutina; un grupo de mercenarios usaban el pueblo como escondite y almacén para múltiples muestras del virus T. Lo que encontramos… corazón… este pueblo no figuraba ni en los mapas. De no haber sido la tapadera de estos mercenarios nadie nunca se hubiese enterado. Me hace preguntarme cuantos pueblos más existen así.

De alguna forma me alegro de que no tengamos más televisor, así puedes concentrarte en las cosas que verdaderamente valen la pena: tus libros, tus pinturas… ¿has pensado en ir al pueblo a dar clases de pintura? Estoy seguro que más de uno agradecerá tus artes.

Pronto tendré que salir del país. En Washington tienen una pista del paradero de tu hermano; la última vez que se le vio fue en el puerto de Varna. Trataré de ir a casa antes de iniciar la búsqueda en Europa.

Albert.

P.D. Cargo tu dibujo conmigo. Espero que el día que nos reunamos pueda verlo en un óleo de buen tamaño.


	12. Diario de A Wesker III

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

DIARIO DE ALBERT WESKER

II. (Escrito en código)

18 de julio. A veces despierto preguntándome qué es lo que hubiese sucedido si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, si yo fuese el agente de Umbrella que traicionó a toda una población y Chris fuese quien tuviese que darme caza. ¿La situación sería mejor o peor de lo que es ahora? ¿Claire estaría conmigo o en mi contra?, ¿nos habríamos conocido siquiera? Estoy seguro que si supiera que estas dudas cruzan mi mente, ella estaría sumamente afectada, pero hay ocasiones en que no puedo evitar pensar en las posibilidades. Cuando la veo pensativa, con esa mirada ausente, sé que no está mirando el cielo, ni el mar, ni el horizonte. No. Su mente está lejos, más lejos de lo que cualquier distancia puede cubrir; lejos en el tiempo, sumergida en sus recuerdos, en sus fantasías. Ama a su hermano, lo sé, y le duele toda la situación, más de lo que a cualquiera le puede doler.

Es en esas ocasiones deseo los papeles fuera inversos. Ruego porque su hermano, aquel hombre que siempre ha estado presente en su vida, estuviese con ella y fuera como verdaderamente puede ser: un idealista. Con esa tenacidad llegaría lejos en su vida. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, tal vez incluso estaría orgulloso de él.

No se lo dije a Claire en mi carta, pero las cosas que vi en Hillingham no fueron obra de un comprador corrupto ni de simples mercenarios; no fueron armados por un grupo de vendedores oportunistas, y la pista que encontramos sobre el paradero de Chris no llegó desde Washington: encontré a Chris Redfield en HIllingham. Esta vez sin la máscara, sin fingir, siendo lo que verdaderamente era. El enfrentamiento de sus hombres y mi escuadrón dio como resultado muchas bajas. El disparo en mi hombro todavía duele, pero no es grave; apenas un simple roce de un par de balas. Lo importante es que estaba allí; lo importante es que a pesar de la caída de Umbrella, Chris continúa trabajando con sus extintos recursos: es el proveedor de los virus que se venden en el mercado negro.

Por un tiempo albergue la esperanza de que todo cambiara, pero el verlo allí, el ver que no sentía remordimiento alguno por ninguna de sus acciones, ni siquiera por Claire…

El enfrentamiento fue desigual, y aun asi logre que se replegara, logre que huyese y se retirara a un sitio donde cree encontrará un sitio a salvo: Europa.

Es mi deber darle caza allí donde se esconda...y lo encontraré para hacerle pagar lo que hizo.


	13. 24 de Julio

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield

24 de julio

Querido Albert:

Estoy tentada a no contarte lo que ocurrió. Quisiera no tener el deber de hacerlo, pero sé que de ocultarlo jamás me lo perdonarías. Podría intentar inventar cualquier mentira, mas estoy segura de que, con tu perspicacia, te percatarías de ello enseguida. Tienes un olfato de sabueso para mis inventos. Te preguntarás por qué no me atrae la idea de confesarte lo que pasó. Bien, es por la simple y sencilla razón de que temo desconcentrarte de tus labores y hacerte cometer un error, un grave error, por mi tonta culpa.

Antes de escribir al respecto, quiero prometas y jures que no perderás la cabeza, y que mantendrás todos tus sentidos alerta, enfocados en la misión de mantenerte con vida y volver a tu hogar pronto.

Júralo, Albert Wesker.

Bien, confío en que tu buen juicio y tu amor hacia mí te harán cumplir dicho juramento.

El día de ayer, la playa donde está ubicada nuestro refugio de campo, fue atacada. No por mercenarios de Umbrella ni tus más férreos enemigos, sino por una horda de no vivos. Al parecer su sed de sangre es voraz, y los ha llevado a arrastrarse y nadar a donde el olfato los llama. Escuché que una ciudad al otro lado de este distrito sufrió un brote. Dicha población tenía vista al mar; luego, las criaturas fueron arrastradas por las olas, una distancia no muy considerable, y llegaron hasta nuestra costa. Ver los cadáveres brotando de los bordes de la espuma, ante la luz de la luna y protegidos por la penumbra del risco, dejando sus huellas dispares marcadas en la arena, fue uno de los escenarios más aterradores que he tenido que presenciar en toda mi vida.

Afortunadamente, los militares reaccionaron pronto y formaron un cerco. Las ametralladoras orquestaron toda la noche. Te estarás cuestionando si salí a intervenir; no directamente, resultaban demasiados. Tomé el arma que guardas en el mueble de tu cabecera y me dirigí al siguiente hogar más próximo, ya sabes, los vecinos cuyas invitaciones a cenar siempre tiendo a rechazar. No me siento cómoda; ellos en pareja, y yo, sola, angustiada. No quiero contagiarlos de mi preocupación. En fin, tienen unos gemelos. Escuché que saldrían a cenar por su aniversario esa noche, y preferí evacuar a la niñera y los pequeños.

El ataque fue controlado. No hubo víctimas. Corrijo: sí las hubo. Los inocentes que emergieron de la oscuridad de las aguas, convertidos en una bestias hambrientas de carne viva. Estoy bien. No me lastimaron, ni tampoco estoy en el hospital. Por favor, quédate tranquilo. La milicia permanece en el sitio, pero han emitido la recomendación de adentrarnos en el pueblo, y es exactamente lo que haré. ¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá? ¿Qué estamos logrando, Albert? ¿Esta locura terminará algún día? Mi único anhelo es volver a verte, abrazarte y hundir mi rostro en tu pecho.

Tuya siempre, Claire.

P.D. Revisa el adjunto encriptado: nueva ubicación.


	14. 16 de Agosto

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield

Varna. 16 de agosto.

Claire:

¿¡Me pides mesura al saber que el sitio que consideraba un bastión de seguridad y tranquilidad para ti fue atacado por las criaturas a las que intentó destruir?! ¿¡Acaso crees que puedo mantenerme tranquilo y fingir que nada ha sucedido cuando me confiesas que corriste peligro?¡ ¿¡Quieres que me concentre cuando me entero que minutos de distracción y podrías haber terminado como una víctima más de ese maldito virus?

No, Claire, no puedo mantener la calma cuando me hablas sobre el peligro que corriste mientras yo me encuentro en un puerto europeo a kilometros de ti, de tu seguridad. Ni esta, ni cualquier otra misión será jamás tan importante para mí como lo eres tú. Jamás podría poner ninguna otra cuestión por encima de ti, Claire Redfield. Eres mi mundo y si no puedo tener la certeza de que estás bien, que estás a salvo, ¡Nada de lo que haga importará para mí jamás!

Todo lo que hago, la razón por la cual lo hago, no es la paz mundial, ni el hecho de salvar seis millones de vidas. No, corazón, la única razón por la que continuó adelante, por la que busco tener el valor y la astucia suficientes para enfrentar el infierno que tenemos por delante no es por el mundo, ni por honor ni justicia. No, únicamente es por una sola persona: es por ti, por todo lo que significas y representas para mí, porque sino te tengo… simplemente no hay razón alguna, ni luz que pueda mantenerme adelante en esta eterna noche.

Llegue a Varna hace unos días. El viaje fue en barco desde Whitby, en todo ese tiempo, esas horas en las que no había nada que hacer más que esperar que el viaje fuera a salvo y que la niebla se despejara, no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, en lo mucho que deseo volver a tu lado, y si no fuera por todo lo que representa para ti tanto como para mí esta misión, ahora mismo volvería a tu lado para no volver a abandonarte jamas. Eres mi todo Claire Redfield. Perderte sería mi muerte.

Por favor, _dearheart_ , promete que te mantendrás a salvo, promete que me contactarás siempre que puedas. Volveré en cuanto la primera oportunidad se me presente, pero hasta entonces solo sabiendo que estás a salvo, solo sabiendo que la vida que llevas mientras esperas mi regreso es tranquila, solo entonces podré estar seguro de que hago lo correcto.

Deseo verte pronto, me haces tanta falta que a veces siento que no puedo respirar… Volveré pronto y estaremos juntos como siempre debió ser.

Afectuosamente tuyo,

Albert.

P.D. Durante mi estadía aquí en Europa todo el correo llegará a una dirección postal en Londres. Adjunto la dirección codificada.


	15. Diario de A Wesker IV

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

DIARIO DE ALBERT WESKER

III. (Escrito en código)

23 de agosto. Cada día que pasa me debato más y más entre el deber de lo que hago y la imperiosa necesidad que siento de volver a lado de Claire.

Sin embargo, se que no debo abandonar la búsqueda que me ha traído hasta aquí, menos ahora que estoy tan cerca. Cumplida la misión que me ha alejado de ella todo este tiempo, finalmente podremos volver a estar en paz y olvidarnos de todo lo que ha sucedido. Continuaremos nuestras vida juntos…

Más tarde…

Es un hermoso pensamiento el volver y dejar todo, pero así se quedará, como un pensamiento. Si bien sé que al capturar a Chris habremos tenido un logro, la realidad es que esta cacería nunca terminará, pues por el mundo ya se ha esparcido toda la corrupción de Umbrella. Cada vez más buscan los virus, y cada vez son más quienes llevan a cabo los brotes en la búsqueda de su propia ambición. No, esta cacería jamás terminará.

Hablé con mis contactos. Me dijeron que el brote de Sunhill no se originó siquiera en la ciudad al otro lado. No, se originó en uno de los barcos de pasajeros que llegó a dicha ciudad huyendo de un brote en una isla que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar. Cargaban con personas infectadas, quienes al pasar el tiempo se transformaron. El barco llegó a infectar la ciudad cuando se hundió; los cadáveres que cayeron al agua, antes de la limpieza de los militares, se arrastraron bajo las aguas hasta Sunhill, en una búsqueda histérica por alimento tibio.

El Secretario de la Defensa no deja de repetir que haremos una guerra total contra esas criaturas, pero ¿realmente entienden el significado de guerra total? Una guerra total es aquella en la cual todas tus energías, recursos y acciones son para vencer en esa guerra. No obstante, somos simples humanos y somos sociedad. Es imposible para nosotros hacer una guerra total. En cambio, todas esas criaturas no necesitan comer, no necesitan dormir o cumplir alguna necesidad fisiológica. Todo lo que hacen es para matar al humano, todo su universo es para acabar con nosotros. Ellos sí hacen una guerra total.

Y Chris es el facilitador de todo. Quien ha permitido el apocalipsis. Él y Umbrella.

Se han capturado y encarcelado a muchos de los científicos que trabajaban con Umbrella en investigaciones científicas, pero aún faltan los principales investigadores, entre ellos Chris, el líder del brazo armado de Umbrella.

Tal vez un día alcancemos la paz, pero ese día aún está lejos.


	16. 30 de Agosto

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker.

30 de agosto

Querido Albert:

Fue uno de esos días difíciles. La rutina, la soledad, el agotamiento mental, las ganas de llorar; todo se acumuló dentro de mi cabeza y martillo durante horas, generándome un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pensarás, y si lo haces tendrás razón, en que soy una mujer egoísta. Ni siquiera sé en qué condiciones estás viviendo o sobreviviendo, y yo aquí, quejándome de las más estúpidas simplezas.

La calma volvió a Sunhill Valley luego del ataque sorpresa de las criaturas de oscuridad. Las personas van a los centros comerciales, pasean por las plazas, encienden sus carros y viajan a los campos. La playa continúa clausurada y vigilada por militares las 24 horas. Es deprimente ya que sus arenas brillaban cual galaxias terrenales y las conchas y pequeños moluscos abundaban. El sol cálido abrazaba la vida a su alrededor. La brisa volaba los sombreros, las toallas de arcoiris y las sombrillas multicolor. Extraño las risas alegres colándose por mi ventana y los tonos celestes y amarillo cadmio filtrándose e iluminando las blancas paredes de nuestra alcoba. La guerra arrebató a este pueblo pesquero el más íntimo de sus placeres. ¿A cuántas personas más ha privado Umbrella de aquello que aman?

En días como este te recuerdo con mayor nitidez que nunca, a pesar de la capa grisácea que parece inundar esta residencia melancólica. Te imagino leyendo un libro en tu sillón de cuero reclinable, te veo justo enfocado en tu ajedrez, acomodando tus acetatos y colocando alguna música suave, a tono con tu humor. Te visualizo desayunando: omelette, un plato de fruta, jugo de manzana y ensalada toscana. Capaz serías de burlarte de mí al observar todos los espacios ahora vacíos que antes frecuentabas y que ahora se sienten tan insignificantes sin ti.

Días como este pienso que la mía o será una muerte agónica, violenta, a manos de abominaciones y aberraciones de la naturaleza. Será entre las paredes de una prisión espiritual, cuando me niega la suerte permanecer a tu lado.

Lo siento, Albert. Muy sinceramente tuya, Claire.

P.D. Lo que más adoraba era escucharte tararear.


	17. Diario de A Wesker V

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

DIARIO DE ALBERT WESKER

IV. (Escrito en código)

9 de septiembre. Cada vez nos acercamos más a nuestro objetivo: los enfrentamientos en los montes Cárpatos, donde tenemos encajonado a Chris, se han dado cada vez más a menudo. Trató de huir hacia Turquía, pero su paso fue cerrado con la ayuda del gobierno. Mi antiguo subordinado ha estado dando vueltas entre Varna, Bukovina y Rumania.

Los caminos por los que puede escapar han sido poco a poco cerrados, por lo que intentó apuntalarse en los escarpados y peligrosos Cárpatos. Lo hemos perseguido a lo largo de los bosques. Las fuerzas armadas que lo acompañan poco a poco han ido reduciéndose, pero los enfrentamientos se han vuelto cada vez más peligrosos, pues a pesar de encontrarse encajonado, su manejo del entorno le ha permitido escapar y provocarnos el daño suficiente para ralentizar nuestro avance.

Siento que está cerca el momento que lo decidirá todo, el momento en que tendrá que rendir cuentas y dar una respuesta a las preguntas que tanto se ha hecho el mundo. A las preguntas que tanto me he hecho yo…

Pronto será el momento en que Chris pague por todo lo cometido, por sus crímenes, por su traición… y por Claire.

* * *

15 de septiembre. El río se llevo la sangre de la mitad de mi escuadrón. Encontraron mis soldados su final al caer el puente que cruzaban para sortear la corriente, dinamitado en la persecución. Se estrellaron contra las rocas. Pude ver a algunos pelear contra la fuerza del agua, mientras eran arrastrados por la feroz corriente, alejándose…

Encontramos sus cuerpos varias horas después. El río no tuvo piedad de ellos. A muchos los esperaban familias con hijos, esposas, madres… pensar en su dolor. No puedo dejar que su muerte sea en vano.


	18. 22 de Septiembre

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield

Rumania. 22 de septiembre.

 _Dearheart:_

Jamás pensaría en ti como una mujer egoísta, al contrario, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte abrumada como lo has estado. Finalmente las circunstancias no solamente de los tiempos actuales, sino a lo largo de toda tu vida, han sido una tormenta tras otra, mismas que has afrontado con entereza y coraje, a pesar de que la existencia misma te ha tratado como a la veleta que se sacude azotada furiosamente por las olas del mar en medio del huracán.

En cambio, soy yo quien se disculpa por mi larga ausencia, por mi lejanía, por no encontrarme allí para ti en el momento de las necesidad. Mi deber es y siempre debió haber sido permanecer a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte, tal como lo prometí el día que te saque de Raccoon. Hoy pido tu perdón por romper esa promesa, por alejarme de ti y adentrarme en esta larga cacería que no parece tener fin, mas la responsabilidad que recae en mis hombros por mis errores, por mi ceguera y falta de buen juicio, por haber permitido que Chris hiciera lo que hizo… no puedo dejar sin solución lo que yo mismo provoqué.

Desearía poder decirte que estaremos juntos pronto; desearía poder escribir que estoy cada vez más cerca de volver a tu lado y recuperar el amanecer que hemos perdido, que podremos volver a caminar por la playa al atardecer, en el cálido silencio de nuestra compañía, o que despertaré a tu lado disfrutando de ver tu dulce rostro junto a mí… cómo desearía poder decirlo. Sin embargo, la verdad es dura, es cruel y es fría… y la verdad es que no se cuándo podré volver a ti. No sé cuándo podré volver a disfrutar de verte pintar, ni cuándo volveré a escuchar el sonido de tu melodiosa risa. No sé cuándo volveré a sentir la calidez de tus brazos alrededor de mí. Hay noches que temo no poder volver a hacerlo…

Hay noches que me arrepiento una vez de estar en esta búsqueda, y por las mañanas me repito dos veces las razones de porque debo ser yo quien continúe esta larga cruzada. Sé que tú mejor que nadie puedes entender eso: el precio que ha de pagarse para vivir sin miedo, sin dolor. El precio que debemos pagar por nuestra libertad.

Un día nuestro dolor terminará, corazón mío, un día podremos mirar el amanecer siendo completamente libres. Sólo espera un poco más, espérame un poco más.

Por siempre mi amor, Albert.

P.D. Lo único que pido al cielo es poder sostenerte y abrazarte cuando estoy lejos.


	19. Diario de A Wesker VI

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

DIARIO DE ALBERT WESKER

V. (Escrito en código)

26 de septiembre. Lo tenemos, finalmente lo hemos encontrado. Estamos a poco de atraparlo y entonces llegará el inicio del fin de esta pesadilla. No tiene más soldados con él; no tiene más que sus propias fuerzas y la astucia que lo caracteriza. Si bien es cierto que ahora somos más en número, no debemos descartar que pueda usar un truco sucio, como lo ocurrido en las últimas emboscadas. Pero esta vez, sé que no podrá escapar, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Mis soldados lo rodearon por el frente, mientras yo me deslizo por uno de los muros laterales donde encontramos una entrada a su escondite, un escuadrón entero no puede pasar por allí, pero un solo hombre puede lograrlo con la distracción adecuada, misma que me proveerán los soldados.

No pasará largo tiempo. Pronto todo terminara para él y podremos todos volver a casa, cuando finalmente abandonemos esta tierra y este largo viaje. Cuando todo esto termine finalmente volveré a casa, volveré junto con los míos.

El transporte me conducirá velozmente lejos de toda esta pesadilla, finalmente lejos de toda la oscuridad para volver a encontrarme con quien amo.

Es hora de marchar a la batalla, a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Espera un poco mas _dearheart_ , espera un poco más por mí. Pronto estaré contigo, cuando finalmente esto haya terminado.

Esta sera la ultima entrada que escriba en este diario, un día lo abriré de nuevo. Ese día escribiré la palabra "fin", cuando toda esta pesadilla haya terminado.


	20. 1ro de Octubre

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker.

1 de octubre.

Te amo.

Quiero que lo sepas. Te amo y eres la sangre de mi cuerpo, el latido de mi corazón y te amo.

Y, por favor, no te atrevas, Albert Wesker.

Dios, ni siquiera cruce por tu mente o cuerpo morirte tan lejos de mí.

Tú… ¡mantén al menos una de tus promesas: la de volver a salvo! Ya no importa si es hoy o dentro de cinco años, pero tienes que volver. No te atrevas a morir y abandonarme a mi suerte. No me dejes en este plano de existencia para guardarte luto lo que me resta de vida. He perdido en mi vida demasiado. Parece que no hago nada más que perder desde que nací.

Los oficiales me vinieron a buscar. Me contaron lo que sucedió. Dieron autorización para que con ellos viajara de regreso el correo de emergencia, sólo porque eres un alto mando de la milicia de resistencia. Apuesto a que el resto de las familias de los soldados les avisan sólo cuando… sólo cuando…

No quiero ni pensarlo. Albert, ¿qué ocurrió? Yo… estoy perpleja. No puedo entender cómo sucedió. ¿Cómo pudieron herirte tan gravemente? Me dijeron de tus pulmones, de tus riñones, de las quemaduras en tus piernas. Dios santo. Te amo, te amo tanto. Me están arrebatando el corazón; la presión es insoportable. Me estoy asfixiando en el agujero negro que significa la idea de despertar en un mundo en el cual no estés. No viviré en dicho universo. Juraste llevarme a donde fueras. Juraste que estaríamos juntos para siempre. ¡Juraste que no existe fuerza humana o divina capaz de separarnos!

Pase lo que pase, soy tuya devota. Me salvaste de un infierno, de las bofetadas y agresiones de mi hermano. Me liberaste de Raccoon City. Me llevaste a tus aposentos, a la seguridad de tus brazos, al placer de tus caricias. No te vayas, te lo imploro de rodillas. Estoy rogando, Albert. Y rezo. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice antes de hoy. Dejé de creer en Dios hace mucho tiempo, pero… Es todo lo que puedo hacer en este instante. Escribo y rezo por nosotros. Te amo. No lo olvides. Aférrate a esta carta y no te rindas. Estamos muy cerca. Dicen que no pueden llevarme a tu ubicación porque es terriblemente arriesgado para los agentes que allí combaten. ¡Pero todo lo que me interesa eres tú! No puedo aceptarlo. Iré. Encontraré la vía para llegar. Resiste un poco, Albert. Espérame un instante más. No dilataré. Habrá ocurrido sólo un parpadeo antes de que pueda sostener tu mano. No te enfoques en el dolor… Estarás bien. Estaremos bien.

Tuya, tu corazón.


	21. 6 de Octubre

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de A. Wesker a C. Redfield.

6 de octubre.

Mi dulce Claire:

Si existe un dios o no, ya no es relevante, pues solo ha burlado al mundo con ausencias, con dádivas, y a todos nos ha albergado en su crueldad. Real o ficticio, nos ha legado una sabiduría que depositó en cada uno de nosotros y que nos permite discernir pequeñas cosas de las que valen la pena recordar, como la luz en tus ojos cuando me miras, el temblor de tu voz cuando me hablas, el grácil ondear de tu cabello a la suave brisa, una caricia que puedo llevar conmigo a todo sitio al que vaya. Incluso en este horror, las diferencias puedo ver. Aquí reposo ahora, frágil, mi cuerpo cual huesos de ave.

Pero también nos enseña compasión, nos da misericórdia. Así nos compensan, puedo decir que algunas veces lo consiguen, pues he presenciado cómo el aguijón de la injusticia traspasaba a los que, débiles en exceso, buscaban respaldo o amor. A al contemplarlos, el dolor se amortiguó hasta convertirse en un destello; no obstante lloré como tú lloraste, derramé mis lágrimas sobre la misma rosa que al más flaco cobija.

Y tú, mi amada, me quieres de un modo tan sencillo como el fluir, aun con el significado del desequilibrio de tu sangre ciegamente compartida con quien vive en un mundo donde el arma traza el ancho arco de la ambición. Tú me amas de la forma que es la mutua necesidad la que me desconcierta, de tu corazón brota el alimento que salvaguarda mi debilidad. Si yo de ti me separo... ¿dónde encontrarás la plenitud? ¿arrebujada en los túneles del ser? .

He escuchado el canto acariciador de la muerte, su serenata, una llamada a la contienda que se entremezcla en la noche y me invita a ocupar un silencioso trono en las profundidades de su insensible reino, abandonar este mundo donde se intentó unir la oscuridad a la luz y corromperla bajo su influjo; allí donde en difícil equilibrio la pureza se destruye, pero en la voluptuosa penumbra yace la verdad, la última y grácil danza.

Mas no es para mi tal destino, no puedo otear en el laberinto de las tinieblas, y dejar que solo acunen mi hálito el sol y la sólida tierra donde nada se espera tras perder el camino. No es para mí tal destino, pues en mi interior sé que vasta es la luz que aún se encuentra en este mundo; solo puedo continuar buscándola a pesar del peso de la suciedad que en mis manos cargo tras empuñar el acero que ensucia el alma de tal forma que jamás puede ser limpiada.

Tú eres la luz que continuaré buscando, mi amada, mi corazón, mi alma.

Donde quiera que esté, siempre volveré a ti y te amare por el resto de mi existencia.

Mi alma, corazón y espíritu te pertenecerán siempre.

Albert.


	22. 12 de Octubre

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker:

DESTINATARIO NO ENCONTRADO.

DEVUELTA AL REMITENTE.

12 de octubre.

Albert:

No es posible. No puedo aceptarlo. El destino no puede ser tan hijo de puta conmigo. Albert, ¿dónde estás? Estoy fuera de los Estados Unidos ya, luego de suplicar y amenazar en Washington D. C por información clasificada. Me trasladé a Europa con nuestros recursos. He intentado hallar tus huellas. El paradero de tus fuerzas armadas, dicen, es confidencial. No importa cuánto ruegue o suplique que necesito verte para verificar tu estado y que estés recibiendo los cuidados adecuados. Me dicen, con crueldad, que lo más probable, por la gravedad de tus heridas, es que hayas muerto ya. No saben qué le pasó al resto de tu equipo. No están seguros de dónde te encuentras. Perdido en acción, en el mejor de los casos. No lo acepto. No estaré conforme, sino puedo verte una última vez. No acepto que el hombre a quien amo haya roto su promesa más sagrada.

Si recibes esta carta, dáme un a señal, una pista de dónde hallarte, y llegaré hasta ti, sin importar que la propia milicia americana, a la que tan fiel fuiste, se interponga en mi camino y me impida conocer tu destino. Nuestro destino.


	23. 20 de Octubre

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker:

DESTINATARIO NO ENCONTRADO.

DEVUELTA AL REMITENTE.

20 de octubre.

Albert:

No puedo hacer esto sola. Días de búsqueda, sin ninguna clase de ayuda. Necesito de tu guía. Responde, por favor. No soy capaz de rendirme, ni dejarte ir, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para encarar todo esto sin ti. Ayúdame, te lo suplico. Rompe este silencio que me incendia el alma. Esta asquerosa intriga que me asfixia y oprime el corazón. Estoy desesperada. Buscar entre la nada, a ciegas, con la única guía de la dirección encriptada de tu última carta, la cual valoro más que a mi vida.

Donde quiera que estés, llévame contigo.


	24. 25 de Octubre

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

XIV. Carta de C. Redfield a A. Wesker:

25 de octubre.

Albert:

Ni siquiera entiendo por qué escribo esto a manera de carta.

Finalmente, cedieron. Me dejaron entrar a descubrir la verdad, qué fue lo que pasó contigo. No moriste, es cierto. Él te llevó. Estabas en agonía, incapaz de defenderte, probablemente sin consciencia de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor. Ellos te llevaron ante él. De nuevo mi hermano, mi verdugo, me arrebata la última chispa de felicidad.

Consiguieron encontrarte. Por supuesto, el típico culto al héroe en Estados Unidos. Los medios de comunicación no permitieron que el ejército dejara tu desaparición como un archivo empolvado y sucio abandonado en el estante. Los médicos sobrevivientes al contraataque de Chris testificaron que continuabas con vida cuando te raptaron. Apenas respirabas, te destruyeron parte del riñón, pero te aferrabas fieramente a continuar. Nadie pudo impedir que los esclavos de Chris te arrastraran a su delirio. Sé que él quería que te encontráramos, que diéramos fiel testimonio de la decadencia del gran capitán Albert Wesker.

Apuesto hubieras preferido que alguien te disparara.

Aquí estás. Al otro lado de la habitación. Amarrado a la cama, incapaz de reconocerme. Dañado en cuerpo y mente, tus más preciadas posesiones.

Ese maldito que antes de irme de este mundo, lo haré pagar, por mi sufrimiento, pero especialmente por el tuyo; la tortura a tus extremidades, la aniquilación de tu intelecto, de tu voluntad.

Me temo que no se detendrá hasta asesinarnos.

Quizá estaríamos mejor muertos: al menos así, estaríamos juntos.


	25. El Ultimo Escrito

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 _MEMORÁNDUM DEJADO POR ALBERT WESKER_.

26 de septiembre de noche. Escribo estas líneas en unas hojas sueltas que aún quedaron a salvo entre mis ropas, para que las encuentren y sean leídas, pues quiero que sepan exactamente qué ha pasado esta noche. Sé que me estoy muriendo. La debilidad es tal que apenas tengo fuerzas para escribir, mas es preciso que lo haga, aunque la muerte me sorprenda con la pluma en la mano.

Tal como planeamos, nos acercamos al escondite, lo que parecía parte de unas ruinas perdidas entre los Cárpatos, después de años y guerras entre los Rumanos y los Turcos aún existentes como la muestra del último frente de batalla, el mismo que se utilizó para librar ésta.

Como estaba planeado, mis soldados iniciaron el ataque a la hora marcada, mientras yo, junto con dos apoyos, me deslizaba por el muro Este del escarpado para colarme por una grieta entre las cuevas que me guiaría hasta el sitio menos visible y por donde podría tomarlo por la espalda.

Pero los reportes estaban mal. Fuimos engañados y emboscados. Lo que durante semanas pareció una persecución en la cual Chris intentaba escapar, en realidad fue solo una distracción para lograr que más soldados y armas fueran ingresados por caminos más salvajes sin que lo notásemos; Chris se sirvió a sí mismo en bandeja de plata en todas esas emboscadas más apoyos armamentistas, así como la mercancía que cruzaba de un lado a otro de Europa.

Nos superaban en número y pronto las fuerzas militares que estaban cubriendo mi entrada fueron totalmente inútiles ante la respuesta de los guardias de Chris. criaturas mutadas descendieron por la pared en la cual nos encontrábamos; eran dos lickers que en menos de unos cuantos segundos terminaron con la vida de mis compañeros. Justo a tiempo logré colarme por la grieta que habíamos localizado, apenas un momento antes de que los lickers intentasen sujetarme de la misma forma que a mis, ahora difuntos, compañeros.

La cueva era oscura y fría. Podía escuchar el goteo del agua de las lluvias de los últimos días que se filtraba por algún sitio, escurriendo por las paredes hasta formar un charco que mantenía el eco. Avancé tan silencioso como pude, escuchando en la lejanía los disparos de las armas de las fuerzas de Umbrella contra las de mis propios soldados. En alguna parte de la cueva escuché los guturales sonidos de los infectados que habían almacenado allí…

Escuché el ladrido de un perro, gritos, y más disparos. Pese a que continúe avanzando tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad, no vi nada aparte de un enorme murciélago, probablemente alguno de los que no huyó con todo el movimiento en la cueva. No fue sino hasta que llegué casi a la salida principal que escuché su voz

—Necesitas algo aquí, ¿Wesker? —preguntó con un tono seco y golpeado, pero cargado con la misma fuerza que siempre lo caracterizó.

Volteé de inmediato manteniendo la pistola en alto de la misma manera que la había mantenido casi todo el trayecto, aunque por la oscuridad no estaba seguro de podría acertar los tiros.

—Chris… —lo dije entre dientes y terminando con un siseo sin poder evitar el tono despectivo que brotó desde el fondo de mi pecho al pensar en que finalmente tenía frente a mí al perpetrador de toda desgracia.

Escuché aullidos mientras poco a poco los sonidos de los disparos se apagaban.

—Cayeron muy sencillo —dijo mientras se ajustaba los guantes. No se molestó en sacar un arma, lo cual alertó mi sexto sentido del peligro. Una pesadez se apropió de mi estómago; algo no andaba bien.

—Tienes mucho qué explicar, Redfield… voy a llevarte preso así sea lo último que haga. Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho —él rió, mientras me miraba.

—Creo que te equivocas si crees que iré sin… ¿cómo dicen?, oponer resistencia… —. Su sonrisa se ensanchó —no pienso monologar contigo…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido que todavía no puedo siquiera lograr discernirlo, pero lo relataré de la forma más concisa que pueda. Corrió hacia mí a una velocidad tan inusitada que no pude apartarme, desvío mi arma de un golpe y me dio un cabezazo en la frente tan fuerte que me aturdió durante un par de segundos. La cueva dio vueltas a mi alrededor y no obstante mis ojos aún buscaban su silueta.

Desapareció de mi rango de visión y no pasó ni un parpadeo antes de que su codo se clavara en mis costillas provocando un lacerado y penetrante dolor. Supe entonces que se habían roto. Tomó mi brazo y lo retorció de tal forma que sentí como se partía. Yo giré mi arma con la otra mano y disparé un par de tiros a quemarropa que impactaron contra su cuerpo; pero no fue afectado por ellos a pesar de que vi brotar la sangre a borbotones

Soltó mi brazo y me dio un gancho al hígado, traté de bloquear un segundo golpe y me llevó por peso. El siguiente golpe impactó contra mi rostro, lo que me volvió a aturdir. No pude defenderme más; sentí sus golpes impactar una y otra vez, quebrando mis huesos hasta que me sujetó del cuello y me levantó en el aire asfixiándome. Durante medio minuto sufrí esa agonía. Después me azotó varias veces contra la pared para luego soltarme sin remordimiento alguno. Traté de levantarme pero me pisó aprisionado contra el suelo. Sentía el cuerpo un manojo de dolor. No podía moverme y no sé en qué momento perdí el conocimiento.

Mi desvanecimiento no duró mucho, si bien los minutos transcurridos me resultaron terribles. Al volver en mí, el sonido de los disparos se había apagado casi por completo, mas perros aullaban en la lejanía y sentí el olor de la gasolina impregnar mi nariz a la vez que una húmeda frialdad me recorría. No tardé en darme cuenta que Chris estaba bañandome en combustible. Lo miré con el reconocimiento de la realidad corriéndome por el cuerpo.

Su sonrisa lo dijo todo cuando arrojó a un lado el bidón de gasolina y sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cerillos de cartón, los cuales encendió en un solo movimiento. Comencé a respirar agitado, mientras sus ojos brillando de crueldad se clavaban en los míos.

Me soltó los cerillos encima…

No pude evitar gritar; el dolor, el miedo, mi enorme debilidad en conjunto con el ardor del fuego consumiendo mi carne, pronto me robaron la poca energía que me quedaba. Sentí la negrura cernirse sobre mí y pensé que ese era mi fin.

Desperté nuevamente por el dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. El sonido de los disparos se apagó por completo y ya no escuché nada en el exterior. En el ambiente flotaba un olor extraño; casi devuelvo el poco contenido de mi estómago al darme cuenta de que se trataba de mi propia carne cocinada.

Estoy escuchando pasos, creo que es él de nuevo. Estoy solo con la muerte, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿qué he de hacer?, no me atrevo a moverme más allá de lo que ahora me muevo para redactar este formato. La luz de las pocas flamas que quedan se extinguen y no tardará en apagarse. ¿Qué hago? Dios mío… ¡¿qué hago?! Si existe una fuerza superior estoy seguro de que me ha abandonado.

Meteré estas hojas entre mi ropa para que las encuentren cuando me rescaten, si me rescatan. Estoy abandonado.

Tal vez es hora de que parta. Le digo adiós a todos. A ti, mi amada Claire, mi corazón, si he de morir esta noche, que el destino te guarde, amiga mía, amada mía, y esté siempre en tu ayuda.


	26. El Final

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto: **"Weskerfield: Solo queremos ver el canon arder"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

PARTE MÉDICO. 23 de octubre.

HONORABLE HOSPITAL FRANKLIN DELANO ROOSEVELT.

NOMBRE COMPLETO DEL PACIENTE: Albert Wesker.

EDAD: 37 años.

PESO: 90 kilogramos.

ESTATURA: 1.90 metros.

OCUPACIÓN: Capitán de milicia. Sección especial.

ESTADO FÍSICO DEL PACIENTE:

Paciente caucásico de treinta y siete años. Encontrado víctima de hipotermia. Presentaba daño pulmonar severo y falla renal aguda. Fue conectado a un respirador y sometido a diálisis. Heridas superficiales y hematomas. Evidentes señales de tortura. Los análisis de sangre mostraron la presencia de un agente patógeno reconocido como el virus Progenitor, el cual ha sanado, a lo largo de dos días y casi en su totalidad, las severas fallas en el sistema del paciente. La recuperación, de otra manera, habría requerido transplante de riñón y apoyo respiratorio de por vida.

ESTADO MENTAL DEL PACIENTE:

El paciente presenta amnesia disociativa, causada por el virus Progenitor que circula en su sangre y un trastorno de despersonalización provocada por múltiples sesiones de tortura física y mental. Presenta el patrón de otras víctimas de la acción del criminal internacional Chris Redfield. Muestra agresividad y desconcierto ante su ambiente natural.

No es capaz de reconocer a nadie de su pasado.

FIRMA: DR. ROBERT. T. LASALLE.


End file.
